Come back soon, okay?
by PhasedSchemer
Summary: Zemyx Zexion and Demyx have fallen for each other- but Castle Oblivion puts a kink in their relationship.


He only found out a couple of days, himself. Saix had shown him the paper.. It could still be seen whenever he closed his eyes, the paper.

**List of members to Castle Oblivion:**

_Marluxia_

_Larxene_

_Axel_

_Zexion_

_Vexen_

_Lexaeus_

Even though it was probably the first thing he should have done, he hadn't told his boyfriend, Demyx, just yet. He knew that, if he had one, it would break his heart. After all, the members were all spreading around information about how dangerous it would be, and Demyx assured Zexion that they wouldn't get assigned there.

Now he lay aside his sleeping lover, the clock reading _6:18 AM. _And he laid there, just thinking about what to do. _Just four more days and I have to go... _He thought, and a soft sigh escaped his lips as he glanced over at the Nocturne once again. He was sleeping peacefully, even some drool had escaped his parted lips. Zexion couldn't help but smile, and wiped it off his mouth with the blanket. But the smile only lasted seconds before he stood up and paced the room slowly; tired but not able to fall back asleep.

"Zexy?" A small, tired voice soon spoke out, making Zexion turn around sharply. "Yes, Demyx?" The young Schemer replied, walking back to the bed and sitting down on the edge.

"What are you doing up..? I mean, I know you're an early bird but..We have vacation today, of all days.." mumbled Demyx, as he rubbed his eyes and looked at him.

Zexion's blue hues now found Demyx's, and quickly looked away. "I.. have to tell you something." said Zexion, ignoring his question fully. This only made Demyx blink a few times before shrugging. "Okay, get on with it."

"Saix..posted the list to Castle Oblivion a week ago.. and.." His voice slowly faded, having turned back to face Demyx, only to see the faked worried face of him. "No, no... Please tell me this is your idea of a really _sick _joke." The Nocturne said, quickly catching on with what was happening.

"I wish it was..But, no. I was assigned to Castle Oblivion, along with five others."

A soft groan left Demyx's mouth, and he pulled Zexion into a tight hug. "It's going to be so _boring_ without you, babe." He complained, leaving a gentle kiss on his cheek. "But I'll manage..And when you get back, we'll celebrate or something."

The two spent the rest of the night- and the rest of the four days they had together, bonding.

At last it was Zexion's last day in the Castle, though he didn't know it. How could he know that this was the last time he'd ever see Demyx, or that he would never set foot in this Castle again- at least, as Zexion..?

Demyx pounced on the other lightly, nuzzling his cheek. "Today's the day, huh...?" He mumbled, pouting like a child. "I don't want ya to leave...Xiggy's going to act like an ass as usual, and you won't be there to scold him.."

The Schemer chuckled slightly, kissing his nose. "I think you can live without me for a little. Just, for the Superior's sake, do your missions, _okay?" _replied Zexion, smirking lightly. Demyx wrapped his arms around the other's waist, rolling his blue eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll try." He replied, before sighing. "Y'know, menial work and all."

Zexion leaned forwards and kissed his lips softly, before pulling away and offering him one last smile. "See you, then.." whispered the Schemer before a dark corridor of darkness was opened and the slate-haired man was off to his death.

Demyx offered a wave before grinning. "Come back soon, 'kay?"

Once the news that all the members sent to the Castle were gone, Demyx refused to believe it- literally. Xigbar would try to tease Dem with it, or Luxord would always suggest "asking the cards," but no one really comforted the confused blonde.

But once Axel arrived, the first one to speak with him was none other than the sitarist.

"Where is he..? Zexion!?" He squeaked, looking at Axel with a pained expression. Of course, it was faked, but hey- Demyx pretended for so long he was used to it.

"Zexion..? 'Fraid to say he's gone." Axel replied, raising a short, red eyebrow at him. "Sorry, bud." And with that, he walked away, leaving Demyx alone.

How could one react to that news? That your boyfriend was gone..? Not even breaking up, or gone from the state or whatever..He was **gone**. And he'd never see him again. Counting down the days was what he did, and he _actually _completed a mission or two. But Zexion was gone. How? If only he knew. He'd take the responsible person and wish they'd never messed with him... Show them he's not all 'lazy' and 'weak' as they say. But what did it matter now..?

* * *

_Woah, okay. 2nd fanfiction I've written. Nope, cover picture isn't mine. But it's the picture that inspired this story and stuff. But yeah, it made me cry to think about it._

_Anyways, enjoy and stuff~_


End file.
